Do you want to build a snowman Arthur?
by supernerdyfangirl
Summary: Morgana is bored, Arthur is training with the Knights and all Morgana wants to do is build a snowman. What could go wrong? Now one-shots!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fic/ one shot on here so please be nice. I've had this song in my head for a few weeks but I changed the lyrics to fit**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Frozen**

* * *

><p>Morgana, the five year old ward of Uther Pendragon,walked up Prince Arthur's room and knocked on the door.<p>

"Arthur? Do you want to build a snowman?" She said as she slumped out of her correct position she was standing in.

"Come on lets go and play," She ducked down checking that Arthur was there.

"I never see you anymore, come out the door. It's like you've gone away!" Morgana turned around so her back faced the door. She got up and walked to her chambers. She got out her prince and princess dolls and began to play.

"We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me WHY!" She sang as if he could hear her from there. Morgana got up and walked back to Arthur's chambers.

"Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman" She asked hopefully.

"Go away Morgana," Arthur shouted from the other side of the door.

"Okay Bye," She said sadly and stalked away

* * *

><p>Eight year old Arthur was looking outside at the knights of Camalot training. He wanted to be there with them.<p>

"Admiring the knights I see," Uther said as he walked through the door. " How about you start training with them?" With that Arthur jump up in the air.

* * *

><p>Morgana, now nine walked up to Arthur's chambers and knocked on the door once again as it was snowing again.<p>

"Do you want to build a snowman? Or prank the guards like old times?"

She began to run around the castle but slowed down when she saw some guards.

"I think some company is over due. I've started to the guards that never talk!" She sang as she passed a guard flopped over a table.

"Hang in there Joe," she said to him.

"It gets a little lonely in all these rooms. Just watching the knights march by," She sang loudly and began stomping her feet like one of the knights.

* * *

><p>Eleven year old Arthur sat in a council meeting as his father insisted that if he was to become king he must know how it is done. He was suppose to be taking notes but was currently falling asleep.<p>

"Arthur!" Uther said looking over at his son and Arthur's head shot up.

"Yes Father?" He asked wondering why his father had interfered with his sleep.

"Are you taking notes?" Uther said obviously annoyed.

"Yes Father," Arthur said putting his head down ashamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, fav and follow. Also tell me if you if I should write more fanfics<strong>


	2. Do you want to build a snowman (Part 2)

**Hi guys! I've decided to turn this into one-shots. Here is the second part of 'Do you want to build a snowman Arthur?'.**

* * *

><p>Fifteen year old Morgana walked up to Arthur's door. She knocked quietly.<p>

"Arthur? Please, I know your in there. People are asking where you've been," she said, tears streaming down her face as she slid down the door.

"They say have courage and I'm trying to. I'm right out here for you. Just let me in," The reason she was crying was because Uther, their birth father, had passed away.

"We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we going to do?" She questioned. She knew this would be pathetic but she just had to ask. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

* * *

><p>Arthur had heard every word as he was sitting on the other side of the door. He hadn't attended his father's funeral because it would of pained him so much. He was going to be king in three years time. He wasn't ready. Arthur wanted to stay young. He had made up his mind.<p>

"Yes," He replied weakly and opened the door.

Morgana looked up at him confused.

"Yes i'll build a snowman with you," he said and helped his sister up. They hugged and walked outside to build a snowman.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? Was it good? If you have read the summary then you will see that this is now a group one-shots with all the Frozen songs.<strong>

**Don't forget to favorite, follow and review.  
><strong>

**See you all soon,**

**Supernerdyfangirl**


End file.
